Her
by perspicuous
Summary: Entry for Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest. Bella is new in Forks and wants to get to know the aloof Cullens, especially Alice.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Her**

**Your pen name: perspicuous**

**Characters: Bella and Alice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

_Several weeks ago:_

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

No, the thing that caught my eye was the exquisite nature of the smaller of the girls. She was so delicate, and yet so alive, so full of energy. With that cute black bob of hair, and the figure of a ballerina, her face was so very animated as she made conversation with the other occupants of the table.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl next to me, who very much paled in comparison.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Now I just had to work out how to subtly ask her which was which, in order to try and find the name of the petite girl. Fortunately for me, another of the girls at my table answered my unspoken question.

"Edward's the most gorgeous one, on the right, with the reddish brown hair, Emmett's got dark curly hair, and Jasper and Rosalie are the blonde ones. The other girl's Alice."

Alice.

It fit her so well; I could just imagine her as the heroine in one of my favourite childhood novels, wearing a gingham dress as she made her way through Wonderland. Alice. How would I get to know her better, I mused as I sat through lunch, trying not to stare at that table in the corner. For get to know her very much better I would, I determined at that moment, come hell or high water.

_A week ago:_

I had so far failed in my attempt to get to know Alice. I had no classes with her, and it seemed the warnings of my classmates were right, that the Cullens didn't associate with anyone else. Although this did not seem to be quite true. I sat next to her brother Edward in Biology, and he seemed perfectly pleasant, making polite conversation when we had to work together on labs, but not really opening up or letting me in. Which was unfortunate, as at this point he seemed to be my one connection to Alice.

Something that had been niggling on my mind for a while, was the possibility that perhaps Alice might not be single. It was clear that Emmett and Rosalie were a couple, as they took every opportunity to show their affection in the most obvious fashion, but it was less clear with the other three members of the Cullen clan. They certainly all seemed very close.

Determined to lay my doubts to rest, one way or the other, I tentatively attempted to bring up the subject one biology lesson, when we were studying the various stages of cell division. Unsure how to phrase it, I asked a deliberately ambiguous question, to see how he would respond.

"So, your brother and sister make a pretty attractive couple," I commented, as I passed him the microscope.

He seemed to be a little taken by surprise, but quickly recovered himself. "Uh, yeah, Emmett and Rosalie seem made for each other, I guess."

So, that didn't really answer anything, time for another try. Perhaps I'd have to make up a rumour about Alice and Jasper to see how he'd respond. "I heard on the grapevine that there was something going on between Alice and Jasper too?" I hoped it wouldn't seem like that big a jump – the connection between Rosalie and Emmett was after all only encouraging another between their respective siblings, however it seemed Edward thought differently.

His jaw dropped, and for a very long moment I didn't know if he'd say anything, but then he cleared his throat and answered very definitively "there's categorically nothing going on between Alice and Jasper. At all. Ever. Yeah, so if you hear that rumour again, you can be sure to set everyone straight."

He seemed to clam up after that, but I was determined to do something to make it right, so towards the end of the lesson I invited him to a party Mike was holding in a week's time. I knew most of our class would be going, but it also seemed probable that nobody had thought to invite the Cullens.

After he'd got over the initial surprise at the question, he seemed nervous, clearing his throat and running his fingers through his hair repeatedly. Eventually he replied "I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression, I… you see… the thing is… I like you as a friend."

This time it seemed to be him that was desperate not to offend, so I was quick to reassure him that I wasn't interested in him like that anyway.

"Oh, no I didn't mean like that, I meant as a friend, I thought you could bring your siblings?"

Surprisingly, this didn't seem to dispel the tension in the air, and Edward continued to play with his hair.

"You see, the thing is, actually, please don't tell anyone this," he said, leaning towards me, "but Jasper and I, we're kind of a thing."

"Oh! Well you seem very well suited together." I was quick to assure him, realising that after he'd established that I wasn't interested in him he'd thought I wanted his brother. "It must get a little lonely for Alice though, with the rest of the family in pairs like that though?" I asked.

"Well I suppose so, I guess the whole family is rather tight knit though, so there's not much of an opportunity to get that lonely, I mean with four siblings it's actually rather difficult to find time alone really."

"Oh. Ok, I guess as an only child, I wouldn't really know what that's like. Do you think Alice would be interested in coming to the party though?"

"She might do, I'll have to ask her, we don't really do much outside of the family, but she might be interested. Perhaps it would do her some good to have a friend she wasn't related to," he mused. "Meet me in the parking lot after school, and I'll introduce you, and you can ask her yourself."

Well this was a result. I was going to get an introduction and a chance to talk to her, and maybe she'd come to this party too. I just hoped like hell I wouldn't get nervous and mess this up.

After the last bell, I was waiting anxiously in the parking lot, when I saw Edward, Jasper and Alice walking towards me. Now that I knew what I was looking at, I could see the signs, subtle as they were, between Edward and Jasper. There was something about the way they looked at each other, that spoke of love and longing.

Edward did the introductions, and although I noticed that Jasper seemed to be keeping his distance, Alice came bounding up to me with the exuberance I'd noticed from her interactions with her siblings and shook my hand. I couldn't help but gasp at the electric shock that went through me at her touch, and I could have sworn that her hand was absolutely freezing.

"Sorry, she explained, not sure what that was…"

Well, at least I knew I wasn't imagining thing. And then I realised that that was the first time I'd heard her voice, and it was just as amazing as the rest of her. It was a high soprano, and sounded so musical, almost like bells ringing.

There followed an awkward pause, until I remembered the alleged purpose of this whole conversation, and extended an invitation to the party to my new friends.

"I'd love to," said Alice, while Jasper shifted uncomfortably, "but it might just be me, Jasper's very shy and doesn't like crowds."

"That'd be alright, maybe we could get ready together?"

"Great! Shall I come over to your house after school next Friday then? We can do hair and makeup and stuff?"

I was glad she was so enthusiastic, and also it seemed I was going to get a chance to have some time alone with Alice, which wasn't something I was counting on. Perhaps we wouldn't need to bother going to the party anyway, which to be honest wasn't an aspect of the day I was looking forward to – like Jasper, I wasn't a fan of crowds.

_Today_

I hadn't had another chance to speak with Alice in the intervening week, but as far as I knew our plans hadn't changed, so on the day of the party, I waited for Alice outside school to give her a lift back to my house. Fortunately my father would be working late, so we'd have the house to ourselves.

When I'd almost given up waiting, I saw Alice running towards me enthusiastically as ever. I was amazed by how fast she was going, considering how short her legs were – I had a good four inches on her, and that was saying something.

When she reached me, she stopped abruptly about a metre away, and I noticed that she seemed to be keeping her distance for the whole walk to my truck. I was worried if maybe she was worried about giving me the wrong impression, which didn't bode that well for later. When we got in, she asked if she could open the window, because the stuffy air in cars made her feel sick. She did look very pale, but then, her whole family seemed to be. Perhaps they didn't eat enough iron in the Cullen household.

We made it back to my house without incident, and I welcomed Alice in. She declined my offer of refreshment, and I could have sworn there was an amused smile on her face for a fraction of a second, but before I could call her out on it, it had gone.

I showed her to my room, and she looked around curiously. I was thankful that I'd cleaned and tidied thoroughly the night before.

"So where do you want to start," she asked. "I'd love to do your hair, if that's alright. You have such lovely hair."

I could have sworn, the way she was looking at me… But no, it couldn't be. I mean, there was no way she was really attracted to me was there. This evening was all about spending time with her, taking what I could get, maybe getting some memories to use in the shower sometime, but there was no chance that she could actually like me, was there.

"Hello, are you still there," she asked, waving her hand in front of my face. Oh dear, I'd gone off into my own thoughts for a bit too long.

"I'm fine, it's just, really, your hair is so much nicer than mine. Somehow that style manages to look both sexy and cute." I hoped I wasn't overstepping any boundaries here. I didn't really have much experience with this after all.

"Do you think so? I always thought it made me look childish, definitely not sexy."

"Oh, you could definitely look sexy. Like with a naughty schoolgirl outfit, you'd be hot." In fact it was a great shame this wasn't a costume party. I could feel my heart rate speeding up at the thought of it, and was glad she wouldn't be able to hear it, but then I could have sworn that momentary amused smile from before was there again.

In fact now Alice was looking at me with a determined expression on her face. "There's something I want to try. I hope this is alright. I think you'll react ok."

I wondered if my face betrayed my confusion.

Then she took my face in her hands. I couldn't breathe. She hesitated, then her lips pressed very softly against mine. I gasped at the feel. Her lips were as cold as her hand had been earlier, but what I noticed first was her exquisite scent. It was delicious, overpowering, making my head feel light.

My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest now, and other parts of me felt decidedly warm and tingly. I put my hands around her neck and gently pressed my lips to hers again and again with no response until suddenly it was like I'd flipped a switch and she started kissing me back with abandon.

Her lips felt hard and cold against mine, but they moved so perfectly, so brilliantly, igniting such a fire inside of me, that after my initial reaction I decided it didn't matter. All that mattered was that this felt so amazing, and if the way her hands were sliding down my neck towards my shoulders was anything to judge by, she felt just as good.

After a while I we had to separate so we could breathe, and we leant our foreheads against each other.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Wow, indeed," I replied.

"I had no idea… that was amazing."

I wanted more, so I moved my lips back to hers, kissing harder this time, sucking at her upper lip while she sucked my lower, then parting my lips ever so slightly and breathing in her scent.

I slipped the tip of my tongue through my lips and licked her lips, then tentatively tried to push her lips apart, being surprised when they parted easily. She thrust her tongue into my mouth, and the taste of her mouth, well, it left her scent well behind in its intensity.

When we ran out of air again, we were forced to separate with a whimper, but she then proceeded to kiss along my jaw and then down my neck. She hesitantly took hold of my sweater, whispering, "is this ok?"

Unable to speak, I nodded, and that seemed to be all the encouragement she needed. Before I knew it, she'd removed my sweater, and I was standing in front of her in my black lace bra. I found myself being thankful that I was wearing decent underwear, then wondered what I was doing worrying about that when this lovely girl was making me feel like this.

I found myself feeling self-conscious with the way she was staring at my chest, so I moved my hands round to cup her face, bringing it back to mine, and we kissed again, battling with our tongues. She was so gentle, and yet so firm, the way she made me feel was completely unbelievable.

Determined to balance out our clothing, I unbuttoned her blouse, and tugged it off her shoulders. She was wearing a gorgeous and deliciously sexy red bra. I pulled her towards my bed, and we sat side by side, then resumed our attack on each others mouths.

By this point, I was feeling like I was going to explode if this went on much longer. There was certainly a damp patch in my panties, and my heart rate was going through the roof. I had to do something about this, so I took one of her hands and moved it to cup one of my breasts. She got the hint quickly enough, moving her other hand to match, and began gently fondling.

I moved my hands to do the same, then lightly moved my thumbs over where I could see her nipples were standing up. She let out a delicious gasp into my mouth, then I moved my mouth to kiss down her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses in a trail down to the tops of her breasts. I used my right hand to move her bra cup aside, and took a moment to dwell on the perfection of her breasts. They were beautifully pale and perfectly shaped.

I kissed down to her nipple, then sucked it into my mouth. I would never get used to the taste of her skin in my mouth. Alice was panting and gasping, breathing loudly and her breaths were speeding up, I was sure she would come soon, so I continued to manipulated her nipples with my tongue and my mouth while I moved my other hand to brush over the seam of her jeans with my thumb.

She cried out my name.

It was the single most orgasmic thing I'd ever heard or seen, Alice Cullen in the throes of a orgasm. I swear I was going to need a new pair of panties very soon.

Fortunately, Alice seemed to be going to do something to help me out. Her hands, which had been fondling my breasts, reached round my back and unfastened my bra, and her she leaned over to suck one of my nipples, using her hand to manipulate the other. She kept swapping, to suck on the other nipple, moving almost too fast to see.

The feeling was intense, overwhelming, so pleasurable, too much, not enough.

I was gasping and panting, whimpering and groaning.

Then all the tension inside of me was released, in what was most definitely the best orgasm of my life, when she slid one hand up my thigh and applied gentle pressure just where I wanted it.

I felt a little like jelly.

The experience was amazing.

I just sat there for a few minutes, with what I'm sure was a very blissed out smile on my face, until I realised that Alice was standing by the window, fully dressed and holding her bags.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, "what did I do?"

"It's not you, it's me," she replied, in that most clichéd of replies.

"But I don't understand, I mean, what, are you leaving?"

"I can't stay. It's for the best, honestly," she replied.

"You see, Bella, I'm a vampire."


End file.
